The type of supports used to date for installing and adjusting an aircraft fairing is based on an iron fitting which comprises a first part integrally joined to the torsion box by stud pins and a second part joined to the fairing itself.
The joint between these two parts of the iron fitting allows it to slide over a grooved surface that is locked when assembling and applying the tightening torque to the nuts that support it on the free stud of the stud pins mentioned above.
This adjustment has the drawback of requiring access to the installation area of the nuts, which is inside the fairing, since it is essential that the supports are sheltered from the fairing in order not to penalize the aircraft aerodynamics.
This need for access turns the adjustment process into a laborious process, since it requires an iterative or repetitive assembly process, control by calibration gauges and disassembly until achieving the optimal fairing position.